


Playboy Insomnia

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Not Written Work: Final Fantasy XV Characters in garters, pinup.1. Noctis





	Playboy Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> https://seductressbunbun.tumblr.com/post/170026286993/please-click-for-fullview-noctis-in-garters-as would love a reblog, comment or kudos <3.


End file.
